


Iris

by WinterAndLittleBrunettes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and talk about how much they love each other, and they just gush over her, guys this is literally so fluffy I gave myself a cavity writing it, keith and lance bring their new daughter home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterAndLittleBrunettes/pseuds/WinterAndLittleBrunettes
Summary: Lance and Keith Kogane finally bring home the newest member of their family, Iris. After finally getting her to sleep, they take the quiet moments to think about their new life as fathers.Inspired from @plumeriafairy14's fic Taking Chances, fitting in between the chapter 37: Finale, and the epilogue.





	Iris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plumeriafairy14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumeriafairy14/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Taking Chances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588516) by [plumeriafairy14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumeriafairy14/pseuds/plumeriafairy14). 



> Eeeeeee so! I've been in love with [@plumeriafairy14](http://plumeriafairy14.tumblr.com/)'s fic _[Taking Chances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588516?view_full_work=true)_ since it was finished a year ago yesterday! I know I'm a day late of both your birthday and the fic's one year anniversary, but a birthday present this still is! I sincerely hope you like it, hon, even half as much as I love TC. Love you  <3

# Iris

 

It was well past 4am when Keith finally drifted to sleep, with their new daughter curled up on his chest in the rocker.

 

With a smile, Lance sat down heavily on the edge of the bed, just taking a minute to witness the beautiful sight before him.

 

His husband, with his mouth open and snoring aloud, and their daughter, wrapped up in a light purple blanket with her head tucked under his chin, her tiny fist gripping the collar of his loose shirt. The book he’d been reading to her leaned precariously on his knee, threatening to fall over at any time, so Lance stood and picked it up before it had the chance. He placed it on the table beside the crib to be dealt with in the morning, on top of the picture book that his own little brother, Sven, made when he learned that they were adopting a baby.

 

He couldn’t believe this was their new life. After months and months of discussing if they really wanted kids, dealing with social workers, and flying back and forth to the home where she was being housed until she was adopted… It just seemed too good to be true.

 

_Iris_. Iris Kogane. Adopted daughter of Lance and Keith Kogane, and quite possibly the most blessed thing to have ever come into Lance’s life, other than his own husband.

 

Through all of their hardships, with school and work and nearly breaking up, they managed to push through, and their beautiful daughter was the result.

 

Lance pulled off his glasses to wipe at his misty eyes. At that moment, he didn’t think his love for his husband, his _family_ , would ever change. He felt like the luckiest man in the world.

 

After a moment’s hesitation, he slid his glasses back into place and gently nudged Keith’s shoulder. As comfortable as the rocker was to help their daughter get to sleep, it would put a wicked crick in Keith’s neck. And with all the late nights and the fractured sleep schedule they’d have for the foreseeable future, it was best to drag Keith into their own bed.

 

With a soft groan, Keith leaned his head back and blearily blinked his eyes open. In the dim light of their bedroom, he smiled softly up at his husband before yawning widely. “Hey,” he murmured, and started lightly rocking in the chair again. “How long was I out?”

 

“Just a few minutes.” Lance replied just as quietly. “She’s finally asleep, we should put her down and go to bed.”

 

A frown pulled Keith’s brows together, and he pursed his lips. “Well, if we just got her to sleep… We shouldn’t jostle her around too much.”

 

Lance breathed out a soft chuckle, and shook his head fondly. _Of course_ he wouldn’t be ready to put her down. “Fine, she can sleep with us.” he easily relented. Keith’s eyes lit up, but before he stood up, Lance continued; “But, you need to go brush your teeth before coming to bed.”

 

Keith opened his mouth to protest, but Lance raised a silent finger, before pointing it out of the room, towards their bathroom across the hall. With a slight shake of his head and a roll of his eyes, Keith stood up slowly and tried to pry Iris’ tiny fist from his shirt.

 

Lance quickly took pity when he saw Keith struggling to keep her still while untangling them. He gently pried her tiny fingers away from Keith’s collar, then slid a hand between Keith’s chest and Iris’ head so he could gather her up and pull her as smoothly as possible to his own chest.

 

Keith stayed for a few extra moments to make sure Lance had a good grip on her, before pressing a light kiss to the top of her raven haired head and stepping out into the hallway.

 

As soon as the light flicked on in the bathroom, Lance took some time to admire their daughter. She had a full head of short black hair, shockingly like Keith’s, and her tiny nose scrunched up a bit as she slept. Her little rosy lips were opened slightly, but no sound came out. It was comforting to feel her little shoulders rise and fall as she curled up a little tighter in her blanket, and Lance’s heart swelled at the thought. _Their daughter._ He still couldn’t quite believe that he and Keith were finally **parents**.

 

Keith was quick to return, turning out the lights on his way in. His breath was minty fresh as he leaned over Lance’s shoulder to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “‘M back.”

 

“So I see.” Lance replied lowly, and cast a quick glance back at him. There were already bags starting to form under Keith’s eyes, and his hair was a mess, but he looked so incredibly _happy_.

 

“Are you happy?” Lance questioned suddenly, voicing his thoughts.

 

Keith blinked twice, and stepped around Lance to face him head on. “You’re asking… If I’m happy? With our new family?”

 

Lance bit at his lip, and nodded once.

 

“Lance,” Keith breathed out, and closed the distance between them, careful not to jostle Iris around. “I have never been happier in my entire life. Not when you agreed to be my boyfriend, not when you asked me to marry you, and not even when you walked down the aisle towards me.” he paused, and lifted his hands so he could cup Lance’s cheeks between his palms. “And I thought those moments were the happiest moments of my life. But this? Our family?” He leaned forwards to press his forehead against Lance’s, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. “I am the happiest man alive right now.”

 

Lance breathed out a soft sigh of relief, and smiled at his husband. “Good.”

 

“Hey,” Keith wiped at his eyes, and stepped back a step. “I’ve told you I’m a simple guy.”

 

“I know.”

 

Keith offered him his hand, and Lance quickly took it. He was swiftly pulled back towards their bed, and Keith climbed in first so Lance wouldn’t jostle Iris around too much. Iris yawned in his grasp, and shifted a bit, but didn’t wake up.

 

They both breathed a sigh of relief, before Lance turned onto his side slowly so he could gently place Iris in the space between them. Her tiny hand that had been grasping Keith’s shirt before reached out blindly, and Lance offered his daughter his finger to hold.

 

“I love you, _both_ of you, so much.” Keith whispered, and pulled their lavender comforter up and over the three of them.

 

Lance reached out with his free arm to let his fingers drape across Keith’s waist. “We love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> So! As I said before, this was written as a gift for Fairy on her lovely day of birth. If you liked this, consider checking out my other works here as well! You can find me on [tumblr](winter-and-little-brunettes.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.)! Come talk to me!


End file.
